


Super Double Pinky Promise

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: You’re bored, and the only person available to entertain you is a sleeping Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

You were wandering the compound, bored out of your mind and looking for something, or someone, to entertain you. Usually, Clint was more the willing to get into some trouble with you, but he’d gone home to the farm for a couple of weeks. **  
**

You walked into the lab, wanting to see what Bruce and Tony were getting up to. You thought better of sneaking up behind them to scare them. Being light on your feet, it was one of your favorite activities, but you didn’t want to get everyone blown up if they were working on something delicate. You walked in and cleared your throat, making yourself known. Bruce gave you a small smile and immediately drew his attention back to his work. Tony completely ignored you, so you left.

The training room was your next stop. You peeked in and saw Steve working out. He wasn’t even sweating yet, so you knew he wouldn’t be done anytime soon. Wanda was your last hope, as everyone else was either on a mission or away at some meeting. You looked around the usual places she frequented, but found no sign of your favorite witch anywhere.

Defeated, you sighed and made your way to the kitchen. You’d resigned yourself to spend your day eating junk food and watching Netflix. You stepped out of the elevator and halted in your footsteps when you saw a figure on the couch. You silently walked over to get a better look, and were shocked by what you found. It was Bucky; the Winter Soldier himself, fast asleep. You looked around, confused. He hardly ever left his room unless it was to train or go out with Steve. You figured he was only out there now because most of the team was gone.

You decided to leave him be, and went to collect your snacks. On your way to the elevator, you stopped and looked back him, sleeping soundly. You bit your lip and quickly shook away the thoughts that were forming in your head.

Minutes later, you found yourself back in front of the couch. You weren’t sure how you got there, or when it was you’d decided alleviating your boredom was more important than Bucky’s comfort. You’d had every intention of of letting him enjoy the rare outing away from his room. Yet, there you stood, with a mischievous glint in your eyes. You took a deep breath, said a silent prayer, and got to work.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You looked down smiling, pleased with your masterpiece. Bucky looked so pretty. Not that he didn’t before, but you decided to enhance what he already had. It was a shame you wouldn’t be around when he woke up, because you wanted to see if the eye shadow you chose really made his eyes pop. The lipstick was the most difficult part. All it took was a little lick of the lips and the plastic taste was sure to wake him. Luckily, you managed to get it on him without a hitch.

Nat’s false lashes looked even better on him than they did on her. But you’d never tell her that. It was a hazard to your health to have _two_ assassins mad at you. The nails were the easiest part. You chose a very bright, almost radioactive shade of purple. You even put it on the fingers on his metal hand in a basic nail shape. Just because the arm itself didn’t match, didn’t mean that the nails couldn’t.

Last was the hair. You’d found ribbons that matched your nail polish in Wanda’s room. You took them, and carefully tied them into little bows in Bucky’s soft hair.

When you finished admiring your work, you took out your phone and snapped a few pictures. You cleaned everything up, only leaving a mirror behind on the coffee table. Once you put everything back where you got it from and went back to your room, you sent Clint one of the pictures. He didn’t take long to respond.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 **Clint:** HA! You’re so bad!

 **Clint:** And dead! He’s gonna kill you.

 **You:** Why? Maybe I just found him that way.

 **Clint:** R.I.P. you.

 **Clint:** I’ll tell Laura and the kids you said goodbye.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“FRIDAY?” you called the A.I., still giggling over Clint’s texts.

“Yes, Miss Y/N?”

“Could you record Barnes when he wakes up and send me the footage?”

“Of course, Miss.”

Satisfied, you decided to shower and watch Netflix until FRIDAY sent you what you asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees what you’ve done to Bucky, you silly girl.

Steve finished training and decided to make some lunch. He stepped into the elevator and texted Bucky, asking if he wanted to join him and to meet him in the kitchen. When he reached the common area, Bucky was awake and stretching.

“Hey, Buck, what do ya wanna…” Steve stared at Bucky for moment in disbelief before breaking out into a hearty laugh. “What’s on your face?!”

Bucky furrowed his brow at his friend’s behavior. “What do ya mean, Punk?” he asked. But something felt wrong. His mouth felt strange. He smacked his lips and made a face at the weird taste in his mouth. He rubbed his lips with his metal fingers, and blanched when they came away red. ‘What the…?”

Steve was still laughing. “You… look… so lovely!” he got out in between cackles.

Bucky looked around for the culprit, but only saw the small hand mirror on the table. He snatched it up and took a good look. His jaw dropped. “Did you do this to me?!” he demanded.

“No.” Steve was holding his chest, red faced and barely able to stop the next wave that threatened to come at the sight of his metal ‘nails’. “They even got your metal hand!”

Bucky looked horrified at the awful purple shapes. “Who did this? WILSON!” he yelled.

“Sam’s on a mission with Romanoff.” Steve informed, finally calming down.

“Who else? Stark?” Tony never paid him any mind, but if it wasn’t Sam, Tony seemed the next likely to want to mess with him.

“I doubt it. I actually think I have a good idea who it could be.”

“Who?”

“Y/N.”

That threw Bucky. “Her? Why?”

He shrugged. “She does stuff like this to everyone. I’d be glad the hardest thing to remove is the nail polish. She put kool aid in my hair once, and it didn’t wash out. For weeks I had all these different colored stripes in my hair.” he smiled fondly at the memory.

Bucky smiled, too. “Do you have a picture of that?”

He shook his head. “She might, though.”

Bucky began to pull the ribbons out of his hair. He was confused. Why would you do this? He never bothered you. He only ever watched you when you occupied the same area. Had you seen him? Was this you telling him to keep away from you? “Did she say anything about me?” he asked meekly.

“Like what?”

“Like does she hate me or something?”

“Why would she hate you?” he asked, puzzled that he’d think that.

“I don’t know. Why would she do this?” he asked, pulling the eyelashes off.

Steve looked at his friend and smiled. “It means she likes you. In her own way, this is her welcoming you to the team.”

That stopped Bucky. He turned to Steve, uncertain he’d heard him right. “I didn’t think she even noticed me, let alone saw anything in me worth liking…” he confessed.

“She’s remarkably perceptive.” Steve led him into the kitchen, and gave him a wet paper towel to wipe his face. He rummaged through the fridge and began making sandwiches.

“How did she do it? I should have woken up.” Bucky asked while they ate.

“I can’t tell you that, Buck.”

“Can’t or won’t?” he was beginning to get annoyed.

“That’s not my story to tell. If you really want to know, you should ask her.” he chuckled when Bucky groaned. “She’s really very nice. She’s just… a handful at times.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Miss Y/N, I sent the footage you asked for. And Captain Rogers would like to see you in the kitchen.” FRIDAY said.

"Did he say why?” you asked innocently.

“No, but he spoke to an unhappy Sergeant Barnes just before requesting an audience with you.” she offered helpfully.

“Ohhhhkay. Welp, tell him I’ll be right down.”

You couldn’t help but hum the Funeral March as you made your way to the kitchen. You took deep breaths before stepping out of the elevator.

“Y/N!” Steve called.

“Coming!” you replied sweetly, walking over to the kitchen. “Yes, Steven?” your sweet smile faltering slightly at the sight of Bucky standing behind him. “Sergeant! How nice to see you.” you greeted, but he only stared.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Y/N, what did you get up to today?”

You put your hands behind your back to keep from wringing them. “Um, I woke up, payed a visit to the lab, Tony ignored me. He’s so rude. I stopped by the training room. I would’ve said hi, but you looked busy. I looked for Wanda to see if she wanted to do something, but I didn’t find her. Where is she anyway? Have you seen her?”

“Then what?” Steve wasn’t letting you change the subject.

You huffed. “Then I came to the kitchen to get some food, and went back to my room. Isn’t that right, FRIDAY?”

FRIDAY hesitated. “Yes, Miss Y/N.”

“What else? I don’t want to have to ask FRIDAY.” he gave you a stern look.

You looked down at the floor, trying and failing to hide your smile. “Then um, I borrowed some stuff from Wanda’s and Nat’s rooms.”

“Is that all?” he prodded.

“Ummm, I can’t really rememb-”

“Y/N…”

“And then I came down to play with the Sergeant.” you said rapidly, as if that would make it forgivable.

You met Steve’s eyes then. He was shaking his head in disbelief, but he didn’t look upset. He, like you, was failing to hide his amusement from his face. Luckily, Bucky was behind him, and couldn’t see his friend’s expression. “And why did you do that?”

You chanced a glance over at Bucky. He didn’t look angry either, which was surprising. You gave him a shy smile and turned back to Steve. “Well, he’s so pretty.” you admitted. “I wanted to see if it was possible for him to look prettier?” you offered.

“You wanted to…” Steve facepalmed. “You,” he gestured to Bucky with his thumb. “talk. And you,” he looked at you. “just... explain. Make this right.” he said before leaving the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation and an unbreakable vow.

Steve left you in the kitchen, alone, with a man you’d hardly spoken to. A man, who while he didn’t look angry, certainly didn’t look as amused as Steve tried to not look.

“Sarge-”

“How did you do it?” he interrupted.

“Sorry?”

“How did you do all that without waking me?” he sounded nervous, and the guilt hit you hard.

“Crap, I’m sorry. I didn’t do it to be mean or to scare you. I swear I’m not like some super evil person that wants to hurt you. I was just bored, and you were there, and…” you sighed.

“But how? I’m a trained assassin, and you just…”

“Oh! Um…” you ran your hand through your hair nervously. “I was a thief. That’s how I ended up here.” You walked past Bucky and jumped up on the counter and started going through a phone.

“A thief?” he asked skeptically.

“Yeah. One of the best, apparently. I have a feather light touch, and can pretty much pick any lock and disable pretty much any security system.” you giggled at something on the phone and kept tapping away. “I’m good at sneaking up on people, too, because I’m so quiet.”

Bucky laughed softly, causing your eyes to snap to him. “I’ve seen you. You like scaring them.”

You smiled back and returned your eyes to the phone. “You know, you really should put a lock on this.”

“What? What are you-?” his eyes widened and he began patting his pockets. “How did you get that?”

“Thief.” you pointed at yourself. He reached for his phone, but you pulled your arm away and stood on the counter. “I love these pictures you took. Especially this fuzzy one of your ear.” you giggled.

“That damn thing takes those itself!” He reached for it again, but you hopped over him off the counter and ran to the other side of the island.

You stopped suddenly. “You… have a picture of me.”

A red tint began to creep up his face. “Uh, yeah.”

“When was this?” you tilted your head in a way Bucky found endearing, trying to remember. It was a picture of you asleep on the same couch he was on earlier. You were in your pajamas and were cuddling your favorite stuffed animal.

“Two months ago. You’d just gotten back from that mission in Argentina.” you started fiddling with his phone again. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken that. You can delete it if you want.”

You tittered. “I’m not deleting it. I’m setting it as the contact photo.”

“The what?”

“When I call you, that’s the picture that’ll come up.” you took your own phone out and dialed his number. “See?” you showed him his ringing phone.

He didn’t bother hiding his surprise, “You’re not mad?” He watched you walk back to the counter in front of him and hop back on.

You shook your head, smiling. “No. Are you mad about…” you pointed at his hands.

“No. At least it’ll come off. Steve told me about what you did to his hair.” every second, he felt his confidence grow.

You snorted and began to laugh loudly, causing Bucky to smile himself. “He deserved that! He’d been particularly horrible during training that day.” you defended, handing him back his phone.

“He didn’t mention that.”

“Pfft, of course not. He’s not such a boy scout, you know.” you leaned closer and fake whispered.

“Really?” he raised a brow, leaning in as well.

“Yup. A couple of weeks ago, I caught him red handed, here in this very kitchen, drinking milk right out of the jug.”

Bucky gasped, “No!”

“Mm-hm.” you nodded gravely. “I was like, ‘I don’t even know who you are anymore.’”

“And to think he walks around here like he’s got a halo over his head.” he teased.

“You have to swear that this stays between us. These are hard times, Sarge. People are losing hope, team morale is at an all time low… the world can’t take another blow like this.”

“I swear.” He assured you.

“Not enough. You gotta pinky- no, DOUBLE pinky promise.”

He laughed nervously. “Uh, yeah. How about we do that over a milkshake? I hear that makes it even more binding.” he blushed, trying to gauge your reaction.

Your eyes widened with excitement. “I’ve heard that, too! Are you sure?” Your tone suddenly turned serious again. “You know what happens if either of us breaks it, don’t you?”

“Enlighten me.” he grinned.

“Well, we pour all of our hearts into this promise. We break the promise, we break our hearts. We will literally die of a broken heart. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Bucky took your hand and helped you off the counter. “I’m sure.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You and Bucky ended up staying out all day. When you returned, he walked you to your room.

“Thanks for today, Y/N. I mean, not the bows and nail stuff, but, you know…”

“It’s the most fun I’ve had in a while. We should do it again.”

“I’d like that.”

“Well, you have my number, and you know where I live.” you nodded toward your door. “Come hang out sometime.”

“I think I will.” he smiled. “Well, I should let you get some rest. Good night.”

“Night.” you stood in the hallway, watching him leave. Before you knew what you were doing, you called out to him. “Hey, Sarge?”

He turned back. “Yeah?”

“About the promise…”

“What about it?” he smiled.

“We forgot the most important part.” a lump was beginning to form in your throat.

“What’s that?”

It was now or never. “We didn’t seal it with a kiss.” your face instantly grew hot.

Bucky swallowed hard, but a grin quickly overtook his face. He closed the distance between you and took your face in his hands. He brushed your lips softly with his, giving you time to back out. You stood on your toes and met his lips completely, kissing him deeply. He smiled again when you pulled away, panting.

“Wow…” he sighed dreamily. “I never thought today would turn out this way.”

“Neither did I. Clint was so sure you’d be pissed when you woke up.”

Bucky laughed, pulling you into a hug. “I could never be mad at you, Doll.”

It was your turn to laugh. “I dunno,” you teased. “I can be pretty irritating, if not downright infuriating sometimes.”

“Well, if it’ll make you feel better, we can make another Super Double Pinky Promise tomorrow. But, you gotta show me pictures of Steve with his colorful hair.” he smirked.

“Deal!” You smiled widely and pulled him into another kiss, to which he happily complied.


End file.
